


Burning

by ZirtaEvans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentioned Harry Potter, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Lily Evas, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, mentioned Albus Dumbledore - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirtaEvans/pseuds/ZirtaEvans
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha caido, el pequeño Harry Potter esta oculto con sus parientes. El terrible mago causante de la tragedia esta preso en Azkaban.Y Remus lo ha perdido todo, solo le quedan sus recuerdos. Que son solo viles mentiras que creyó como un tonto.





	Burning

La noticia se había propagado como la pólvora. El mundo mágico estaba en caos y los rumores no dejaban de aparecer y crecer como setas sobre lo sucedido en el Valle de Grodric. No sería hasta un par de semanas después en lo que todo se aclararía para que todo mago y bruja averiguase el que fue el nivel de Lord Voldemort.

Pero había alguien que si lo sabía, sabía lo que había pasado y el desencadenante de la masacre de sus dos queridos amigos. El único misterio para el era sobre como el pequeño Harry pudo haber sobrevivido . Y aunque sonara algo frio y cruel a su pobre corazón roto no podía importarle menos.

Dumbledore le aseguró que el niño estaba a salvo con sus parientes. Aunque conociendo la relación que Lily tenía con su hermana Remus dudaba que el niño tuviera una vida feliz; de todas maneras el no era nadie para llevarle la contraría a Dumbledore, apenas podía cuidarse a si mismo como para intentar criar a Harry. Por no hablar de que la comunidad mágica estaría en contra de que el salvador del mundo mágico estuviera bajo el cuidado de un licántropo. Si las cosas fueran diferentes…

Bueno, ni siquiera estarían en aquella situación.

Lily y James muertos, traicionados, Peter asesinado por alguien que consideraba su amigo al pedirle explicaciones. Y Sirius…. Sirius el causante de todo. Un traidor y un asesino.  
Sirius que renegaba de su familia y de las artes oscuras, al final entrego a aquellos que llamaba sus amigos al mayor mago oscuro jamas habido. Una parte de Remus quería pensar que todo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla producto de las fiebres que solía sufrir después de la luna llena.

Incluso quería creer que Sirius había sido victima de la maldición imperius por iniciativa de Walburga Black. Pero descarto esa idea inmediatamente, todos en la Orden estaban entrenados para resistir la maldición gracias a una iniciativa de Ojoloco.

Todas esas promesas, todos esos abrazos, todos esos besos. No era mas que engaños, mentiras, burlas. Todo para ganarse su confianza para que nadie sospechara. ¿Cuantos años estuvo jugando con ellos? ¿Fue por iniciativa propio o convicción? Por las barbas de Merlín, Remus sabía muy bien que durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts Sirius hubiera dado lo que fuera por el aprecio de sus padres. Echo un ojo al montón de cartas que descansaban en su regazo e iba releyendo. Palabras vacías, puras mentiras era lo que encontraba escrito en ellas. Las echaba al fuego en cuanto terminaba de leer las palabras que encontraba en ellas solo conseguían empeorar el dolor en su corazón.

Ojala tuviera alguien en quien contar, pero en un solo día lo había perdido todo. No tenía a nadie; hasta Frank y Alice se habían ido, torturados hasta la locura por la prima de Sirius, vaya sorpresa.

La Orden se había disuelto junto a su vida, sus amigos, lo que sentía por el hombre que amaba. Dejándolo solo con trazas de recuerdos, fotografías y cartas; ojala pudiera deshacerse de las fotos con tanta facilidad, pero en la mayoría de ellas salían los demás y no podía hacerles eso. El tiempo pasaba y el fuego avivado cada poco tiempo con las cartas seguía presente calentando la estancia aquella fría noche de noviembre con un suspiro, quien sabe si de tristeza o miedo, desecho la ultima misiva enviada unos días antes de que sucediera todo; en ella le comentaba sus planes de esconderse también y a ser posible juntos. Seguramente Sirius planeaba entregarlo a Grayback o algo así.

Remus se durmió observando las llamas y las cenizas de las palabras que hablaban de un falso amor que el como un idiota creyó incondicionalmente.


End file.
